


A Confession Over Dinner

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dinner, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Jeongyeon and Jihyo have been best friends since they were kids, but for the past six years Jihyo has had feelings for the older woman. Everything comes out over a dinner date between the two friends.





	A Confession Over Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Rating it teen for the alcohol mentioned;

**[18:25]**

They sat down at the table, Jeongyeon at the end, Jihyo to her left. The older woman had just finished making a dinner for the two of them, and before they began to eat, she picked up the bottle of rosé in front of her and opened it.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do," Jihyo said, lifting her glass so that Jeongyeon could fill it up. She then returned the favour, and they clinked glasses saying "cheers" before taking a sip.

The two of them had been best friends for the longest time, ever since they were kids, and grew up together. It was a miracle that they had stayed friends for long.

As they talked and drank and ate, Jihyo couldn't help but look at the older girl with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

She had been in love with her for six years.

Madly at that too. Even through every relationship she had been in, and every relationship Jeongyeon had been in, Jihyo could not let go of her feelings. They were attached so deeply to her heart that letting go of them would be painful to the point of heartbreak.

So Jihyo held on. She held on tight.

And as Jeongyeon took another sip and giggled at her own joke that she had just told, she immediately noticed this emotion in Jihyo's eyes.

They could pick up on each other's thoughts and feelings so quickly, they were pretty much telepathic. But this was one thing that Jeongyeon couldn't read, despite being able to see the sadness - Jihyo had it locked up tight.

"Is everything okay, Ji?" she asked, concerned.

Jihyo blinked a few times and brought herself out of her daze, "Me? Y-Yeah I'm fine..."

"Come on, Ji," Jeongyeon softly spoke, reaching her hand out to hold the younger woman's hand, something that still sent a spark through Jihyo, no matter how many times she did it. "I can tell something's up. You know you can tell me anything."

 _'Not this,'_ the younger woman thought, using her free hand to pick up her glass and drink the rest of her third glass of rosé. She wasn't drunk, so was still in a sober enough mind to know that she just couldn't tell her best friend this.

"If you don't want to say, I won't pry," the older woman said genuinely, "just know I am always here for you to talk to." Her words ended with a huge smile that made Jihyo's heart skip a beat.

That's when she decided she had had enough.

With a sigh, she finally asked, "Have you ever had feelings for one of your friends?"

Jeongyeon pondered the question for a few seconds, before she slowly nodded her head. The words suddenly got caught in Jihyo's throat. She coughed and continued, "How strong were those feelings?"

Jeongyeon met her best friend's eyes, "Very strong. They still are." Her eyes grew softer as she squeezed Jihyo's hand lightly; she then withdrew her hand saying, "But I never thought sh-- they liked me back."

Jihyo caught on fast, "Sh-she?"

They met eyes again. Jeongyeon swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yes, she."

Jihyo rested her chin on her hand, confident in her words and thoughts, "She wouldn't happen to be someone you've known for a long time, right?"

The older woman's mouth parted slightly, before she bit the inside of her bottom lip. Nodding, Jihyo continued, "Because I think the woman you're thinking about feels the same way about you."

There was only a few seconds between that and Jeongyeon's next words.

"You do?"

Jihyo stretched her arm out again, and Jeongyeon gladly took her hand. "I do."

The joker that Jeongyeon was, she couldn't help cracking a smile and saying, "Took us long enough, hey?" Her eyes nearly brimmed with tears as a huge smile came across her face.

Jihyo could hardly contain herself as she leaned forward to kiss her. There was no one else in the world.

It's a miracle to stay best friends for so long. It's another miracle to have the best friend you love, love you in the same way.

And they wouldn't waste any more time waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: littleredbean37


End file.
